


you are you

by still_for_rent



Series: who are you? [3]
Category: unknown - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_for_rent/pseuds/still_for_rent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are you. they are anybody, everybody, whoever you want them to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are you

**Author's Note:**

> final one GAH this one was hardest! please please comments are great ^_^

you are you

you stand there staring at them in half light of twilight, with the last glimmers of sunlight highlighting the tense set of their shoulders. they are frozen, one foot on the steps of the porch, and they have their back to you, but you know they are listening. they have to be.  
"- and I just really worry about you sometimes because you don't answer me and you act distant but when I bring it up you pretend like nothing happened and you're ignoring me all the time and we never talk anymore and I miss you god I miss you so fucking much I don't even know how to tell you why do you keep pulling away and where do you keep going in your head when you're not with me and - "   
your nervous rambling is cut short by a forceful "JUST STOP FOR ONE FUCKING MINUTE AND LISTEN". they never yell at you, never raise their voice, oh my god what have you done you've ruined everything "just please listen to me" they plead, finally turning around to face you with pain-laced adoration in their eyes. the fading light is turning them dark, all shadows and lowlights, hiding the way their hands shake. you can hear the tremble in their voice though - twilight can't hide that.  
"I pull away because I'm so scared you're going to leave and find better friends or find someone better than me, someone who deserves you and all your smiles and love. I act distant because I don't want to get hurt when you ditch me on the side of the road for someone. I just want you to be happy, even if it isn't with me." at this last statement, they hang their head, almost as if they are ashamed to have admitted that.  
the light is fading quickly now, and you can barely make out their face, but you think you see tears. "please don't cry love, god please don't cry, please please ... we both think the same thing about each other while refusing to admit it. you have to trust me, love, you have to. I know it's hard and scary and you don't want to but I am begging you to just trust me. I promise in every way and language known to man that I will do everything I can go fight for you, to fight for us, if you do. I'm up for the challenge if you are." throughout this, in the dying light, you wipe their tears away and cradle their face in your hands. you see a spark of determination deep in their midnight blue eyes, and they hold out a pinky to you.  
"challenge: accepted".


End file.
